


Secrets Out

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: The thought of someone uncovering your deepest darkest secrets was your biggest fear. So when Crowley finds out what you’ve been hiding, you’re completely petrified. What will the King of Hell do, now that he knows all about your quirks… and kinks?





	Secrets Out

**_Warnings_ : Implied smut, dirty talk (I guess… not really… but just in case), sub!reader, talk of breath-play, talk of blood-play, talk of BDSM, talk of public sex**

**Bamby**

You were so embarrassed. You had no idea how, but Crowley had managed to find out your deepest, darkest secrets. Not even your best friends- Dean and Sam Winchester- knew what Crowley had managed to dig up.

Standing in your hotel room, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, heart pounding and head spinning, all you could do was listen to the King of Hell as he tormented you.

“That’s right, sweetheart. I know all about your deepest darkest desires.” He said through the phone. “Like how you oh so love it when things get a little rough.” He practically purred the last word. “How you do enjoy a little bit of… what’s it called again? Blood-play? And let’s not forget your love for some choking.”

Your already racing heart was beating so hard in your chest, it was a wonder your rips hadn’t cracked open and let the organ run off in embarrassment.

“But my favourite? Well, that has to be your infatuation with the dark side.” The sound of his smug grin smothered his words.

During the years you’d spent hunting things that go bump in the night, you’d slowly but gradually learnt which ones were worth killing and which ones were fine to let go. Once you started letting monsters live, your curiosity began to grow, and before you know it, you found yourself sleeping with various creatures in order to satisfy your insatiable kinks.

Hunting was not an easy job, and it didn’t leave you a lot of time to date. So, when the adrenaline was still pumping after a fight, you weren’t opposed to giving yourself to any vampire, werewolf, witch… or demon.

But never in your wildest dreams did you think the news of your adventures would reach the ears of the King of Hell.

“Please don’t tell Sam and Dean.” Your voice shook ever so slightly, real fear coating you like a thin blanket, cold and uncomfortable. “They would never understand.”

“Of course not.” He scoffed, as if telling the Winchesters had never even crossed his mind. “If I did that I’d never be able to get my hands on you.”

Your body flushed. Just the thought of what Crowley might do to you made you core clench in anticipation.

“I can just imagine all the fun I could have with you.” He chuckled lightly, as if he knew what he words were doing to you.

Then the line went dead as he hung up on you, leaving you standing there, breathless and flushed.

When you went to bed that night you didn’t do much sleeping as your hand drifted over your body, your mind imagining it was Crowley’s touch you could feel, and not your own.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. You thought for sure you would have heard from Crowley again, but he never rang. Not once. But even though you hadn’t heard his voice in sometime, you could still feel it against your skin.

Sam and Dean noticed your change in behaviour. They noticed how frustrated you were these days, and how you hunted harder than ever before. But they didn’t realise it was all because of the red-eyed demon. They didn’t realise you were trying to find a way to let off some stem, when what you’d rather be doing is squirming under the touch of the King of Hell.

* * *

Three months had gone by, and you were finally getting back to normal. The conversation with Crowley had been brushed away. If he wasn’t going to make a move, then you were going to get over it and move on.

During a particularly hard hunt you left the brothers one night, in the hopes of finding someone to distract you from the dragging case at hand.

You spent a few hours at a bar and happened upon a werewolf.

It was like your desire gave you the ability to sense them out. It also seemed to let off some kind of signal to the monster, because he could tell you were a hunter… but he could also tell you were hunting for something different tonight.

Not wanting to waste time, the two of you scrambled to the back alleyway, having no patience for privacy.

The risk of getting caught drove your desire, pushing you over the edge quickly. It was just another kink to add to the list.

Once you were both satisfied and spent, you parted ways, without a word, knowing the next time you meet might end in one of your deaths.

When you arrived back at the hotel you froze outside your door. Just like with the werewolf, you could sense someone was in the room… someone unexpected, but familiar.

Taking a breath, you straightened up in the hopes of looking brave, before you opened the door and slid into the room.

Sure enough, just as you expected, Crowley stood in the middle of the room, dressed in a dark suit, his hands shoved into the long black coat he always wore, with a decent amount of stubble shadowing his face.

“What do you want, Crowley?”

“Can’t I come say hi to a friend?” A grin spread across his lips.

Rolling your eyes, you tried not to react to his presence as you moved to kick your boots and tug your jacket off. “We’re not friends, and you never show up without a reason. So, why are you here?”

Your back had been turned to him, which was a mistake, and you honestly should’ve known better, because it gave him the chance to sneak up behind you.

His fingers brushed the side of your neck, that’s all. It was such a simple and small move. But the reaction from your body was anything but small.

Your legs wobbled as your heart pounded. You could hear your pulse thudding in your ears. Your stomach dropped and your head spun. Your lips parted, your breath hitched. Your thighs clenched together, rubbing ever so slightly, spreading the slick that was now coating your underwear.

Just one touch of his fingers on the delicate skin of your neck was enough to leave you a mess of desire and arousal.

The sound of him chuckling lightly and smugly told you exactly why he was here… and you this was going to be a night you’d remember forever… the night you decided to give yourself in to the King of Hell, and all the deliciously dirty things he would do to you.

**Bamby**


End file.
